Masquerades and Rose Parades
by lermans
Summary: When Stella said she was having a party, Macy didn't expect to meet a mysterious masked boy and kiss him under the twinkling stars only to see him run off seconds later. She didn't expect red roses to pop up wherever she went in the days after, either.R


**Disclaimer: Ha. If I owned any of these characters, the show would be more like Skins than what it is right now.**

***

"It's a masquerade ball!" Stella squealed, thrusting a box of lavender envelopes onto the cafeteria table. Nick stared up from his english book, tilting his head.

"What are you talking about?" He took a gulp of his milk and wiped his mouth, rolling his eyes at his friend.

Macy, who was sitting in between he and Kevin slowly pulled an envelope out of the box and opened it, uncovering a pastel blue card with cursive script pressed out in gold foil. "Fancy." She stated, looking for the wardrobe requirements and limitations. Stella always banned plaid at her parties. (_"I already wear enough of that horrid pattern at school, I won't have it at my events!"_ She'd always say.)

Stella wiggled in her seat before answering Nick and nodding over at Macy. "Well, the school year is beginning and there are a lot of new kids pouring in, let's have fun and introduce everyone."

Nick rolled his eyes again, undoubtedly to aggravate her. "But isn't the idea of a masquerade to keep your identity a, you know, secret?" He stared at her like she was delusional, and dropped his voice a little lower. "That totally throws off the theme, Stella."

"I like it!" Kevin's voice poked through the air and everyone turned to look at him, he was staring dreamily out of the cafeteria window. "My tux will out sparkle all of you guys'." He narrowed his eyes at his brothers, "So don't even_ try _to top me."

Joe snorted. "Oh don't worry bro, this one is all yours." He took a bite of his pizza and chewed slowly, shrugging his shoulders. "Do we have to do this? It's not like people won't recognize us, Stella. I mean hey, look at this hair! It's iconic hair. Girls have their boyfriends cut their hair like mine, do you really think a mask will hide who I am? Face it, _everyone_ knows who I am."

Nick threw a napkin at him, successfully bonking him in the head. "You're so humble, Joe."

Macy sighed dreamily next to Stella, smiling to herself. "I already have a dress."

"Macy," Stella's voice was dry, and Macy noticed the dark circles under her eyes that had been poorly hidden with concealer. She wouldn't dare point them out to her though, that would ensure a death by stiletto heel. "How do you already have a dress? I don't have a dress. I planned the party! You are not allowed to have a dress first!"

Macy blinked at her meekly and stuttered out, "Well, it's the dress I wore to my aunt's wedding...but I'm not telling you the color! It's going to be a surprise. For the masquerade."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Pssh, Macy we'll know it's you because you said it's the dress you wore to your aunt's wedding. Duh." He dipped a spoon into his vanilla pudding cup and swirled it, bringing it up to his mouth and swallowing a bit.

Nick crumpled the can of his diet soda in annoyance. "Shut. Up. Kevin."

Stella sighed and planted herself down next to Macy, curling her lip into a pout. "It'll be fun guys," She said tiredly, like she knew she was losing the battle and wasn't willing to fight anymore. "Don't be such Debbie Downers."

"I think the party will be legendary," Macy offered, smiling at Stella. "It will go down in Horace Mantis history, we'll probably even get that guy from the cobrasnake begging to photograph your next one."

Stella smiled, nodding at her happily. Macy was always the best person to go to for reassurance, it was why she was her best friend. If anything, Stella knew she could count on her at least when it counted.

And Macy knew that Stella's parties were the most talked of at school. They were like the Oscars of the Horace Mantis hallways, socially life-changing. And this one would definitely prove to be life changing for two of the five people hunched over the circular lunch table, reading over menu ideas for the catering.

_Not like they knew that at the time, though._

_***  
_

**Here we go, my first chaptered fic on this site! I'm excited, nervous, and most of all, I hope that I can finish this without going too crazy. I hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
